


It points me (towards you)

by ksanta



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Accidental meeting, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, Jealous Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus's club, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, because of jace, name appears when you see the other for the first time, pinning jace, soulmate compass with name on one's arm, stalker Jace wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksanta/pseuds/ksanta
Summary: soulmates AU, first meetings, Two-Shot, tags say it all.





	1. It points me (towards you)

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea for Compass-Shaped Soulmarks and decided to try it out with the shadowhunters/Mortal Instruments fandom. And thi precious and favorite of mine piece was born. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Part 1  
Alec

The streets were full with people, some hurrying past trying to get to work on time, others walking as slowly as possible. Alexander Lightwood was part of the second type. He hadn’t been able to fall asleep after their night of hunting and as soon as the sun had risen he had bolted out of the Institute. He was currently heading towards his favorite cafe - Animus, which meant soul in Latin. It was a small place with deep blue couches around small tables, the perfect place to go to when you need a break from all the idiotism in your life.  
As he was walking Alec looked down at his forearm, where the compass’ needle was in constant motion. Everyone had one, a compass on your forearm which pointed you towards your soulmate, and once you meet them, their name appears in the middle of said compass. The compass was for life, no matter if you had already met the other part of your soul, or if you were still searching for them, it always pointed towards them.  
Alec had yet to meet his other half, and while he knew that he could be in a relationship with others he was foolishly ‘saving’ himself for them. A soulmate was your perfect half. There was no way to be unhappy with them. Alec was only afraid that his soulmate could be a girl. Then there would have been no point of his coming out to his parents.  
Alec had known he was gay since he had hit puberty. The female body just didn't work for him. He had never been in denial about his sexuality, and both his sister and brother knew about his preferences, and had even tried to set him up with someone or another. Once he was 18, around a year ago, he had sat down with his family, his parents the only ones in the family who didn't know, and had told them he preferred the same sex. It had gone rather good, his parents had never even taken it into consideration, but in a world where you should be with your soulmate there were a lot same-sex relationships, and there weren't many people who had a problem with homosexuals.  
His compass was pointing straight ahead, and because he was looking at it, he didn't saw the man, talking on the phone, walking towards him.  
The two of them collided and both grabbed the other to stay upright.  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going a-and-"Alec finally looked up towards the other's face and gasped.  
The man was drop dead gorgeous. Caramel skin, black hair styled in spikes with green highlights, and the most mesmerizing golden-green cat eyes. A warlock, Alec thought. He was probably wearing a glamour on his eyes, but Alec’s nature as a shadowhunter allowed him to see right through it.  
He let his gaze go down and saw the warlock's perfect body clad in tight red jeans and a white tank-top. His wrists were circled by colorful bracelets, and his long neck was adored with pendants.  
"No problem." The warlock said, and Alec saw him looking at him with a cautious look, probably having noticed his runes. The colorful man stepped around him and started walking down the street at a slow pace. Alec looked at him for a second more, staring at that body, the way he was walking so gracefully, and then turned around, continuing his way towards the cafe.  
His gaze accidently moved back down to his right arm, and he froze right where he was, causing a business man to stumble into him and glare.  
But Alec didn't care, didn't even notice, because there, right in the center of his palm, was a name. The needle was pointing straight behind him. His brain struggled for a few short moments and then he turned sharply around, found the black hair with green locks in the crowd and started running. The warlock wasn't that far ahead and Alec reached him in seconds.  
"Magnus Bane." He said loudly and the other man turned around to face him.  
"Look, I have done nothing wrong to have you chasing me."  
Alec managed to shake his head. He took the warlock's right hand, where he could see the compass, startling the cat-eyed man, who tried to pull his hand back. But Alec wasn't letting go. He pulled the other's hand, with the palm up, between them.  
"Alexander Lightwood." He murmured, his expression awed by the view of his name on the other's hand. The warlock looked down at his hand, and his eyes widened, his moth opened slightly. A few seconds passed, and Magnus managed to find his voice,  
"...Alexander, you said?" Alec could only nod.  
"Are you busy right now?" Magnus asked.  
"N-no, I was heading towards a cafe that I …um frequent. Do you, maybe …uh, want to come with me?”  
Magnus smiled brightly and nodded.  
"I would love to, Alexander."

 

Part 2  
Magnus

Magnus was walking down the street, trying to keep himself from yelling at the fool who was screaming his ear off, something about a giant firefly in his house. While it was quite interesting, Magnus wasn't in the mood for work. He had gone out for a walk, getting tired from staying at home and working all night long.  
Suddenly he collided with someone, and accidentally ended the call. Oh well.  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going a-and-" Magnus looked up from his phone and saw the most handsome boy ever. Messy dark hair, pale skin, the most gorgeous blue eyes, and runes. While hot, it meant shadowhunter, and shadowhunters were no good.  
"No problem." He said and sidestepped, going on his way. He couldn't stop thinking about the gorgeous man and those blue eyes…  
"Magnus Bane." He heard only a few moments later. He turned around and came face to face with the gorgeous shadowhunter.  
"Look, I have done nothing wrong to have you chasing me." Magnus defended himself.  
The shadowhunter just shook his head lightly and grabbed Magnus’ right hand, looking at where his compass was. Magnus tried to take his hand back, but the blue-eyed man wasn’t letting go. He pulled on Magnus’ hand so it was placed between them with the palm up.   
Magnus was about to pull on his hand again when he saw the awed look on the other’s face as he mumbled.  
"Alexander Lightwood."   
Confused Magnus looked at his compass and saw the name in the middle. He hadn’t expected this to happen when he had gotten out of his house an hour ago. A quick glance towards the other’s, Alexander’s, right forearm was enough for Magnus.  
"...Alexander, you said?" The blue-eyed beauty, his soulmate, only nodded.  
"Are you busy right now?" Magnus asked.  
"N-no, I was heading towards a cafe that I …um frequent. Do you, maybe …uh, want to come with me?”  
Magnus smiled brightly and nodded.  
"I would love to, Alexander."


	2. it pointed me (towards you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the follow up chapter. God, I love my Compass-Soulmarks idea.

Despite the darkness that currently ruled the city there were masses of people on the streets. Some were heading home after a long day of work, others were just now going towards their job for their night shifts and some were young people heading towards their preferred club to have a night out with their friends.   
One person in particular was doing none of these. This person was a handsome blond man, perhaps 19 years old, with great physique. He was dressed in all black, his blond hair slicked back and his blue-brown eyes were carefully following his target - a seemingly normal looking teenager was walking towards a famous downloader club with his tall, dark-haired friend. This came as a surprise to the blond stalker who thought the other man was a mundane, but if he was a mundane then he wouldn't be allowed to enter. The shadowhunter wasn't sure if he preferred for his soulmate to be human or part-demon.   
'Downloader it is' the blond accepted when he saw the security allow his apparent soulmate entry.  
You may be wondering 'How come Jace knows who his soulmate is but doesn't know what he is?'  
That's easy. They hadn't actually met. More like only Jace had met him. The explanation was also easy, but it was so stupid Jace wanted to scream himself hoarse.  
You see, some 2 weeks ago Jace had been out in the field hunting demons with his brother/parabatai Alec and his sister - Izzy, when, in a moment of distraction, Jace had collided with someone while still invisible for anyone but other shadowhunters.   
Later, once they had returned to the institute and Jace was in his room and removing his blood-soaked clothes, he had noticed something breath-taking, which lead to his fascinated staring at the newly appeared name in the center of the compass on his arm for more than a quarter hour. Jace was grateful for the lucky glance he had taken of the other's face. The glance that had evolved into a stare, then an ogle, and later- into a turning of the head for a last stolen glance. The glance which had allowed him to memorize the other's face.  
The following night Jace had excused himself from hunting duty and went out, following the direction the compass was giving him. After nearly 3 hours of following the needle Jace had finally found him. Thus started the stalking. Every chance he got he was searching for his soulmate and observing, always under a glamour.  
It had been two weeks since then and Jace still hadn't had the courage to go and meet him and introduce himself to his soulmate.  
In those last weeks he had started getting more and more frustrated at the stupidity of the situation.  
The compass was a means of finding your soulmate. Everyone had one on their forearm and it always pointed towards your other half, no matter if you had yet to meet them, or had known them for decades. And once you met them their name would appear in the center of the compass.  
But Jace's name hadn't appeared on Simon's. His soulmate didn't even know he had met Jace. It was absurd.  
Coming to terms with his soulmate being a downloader wasn't so hard and soon Jace was standing up from his crouching position on a nearby rooftop. Jumping down and landing gracefully Jace glanced towards his reflection in a nearby window and made sure he looked good. Satisfied with his attractiveness Jace pulled out his stele and took off the glamour. Walking confidently towards the entrance Jace moved past the waiting people and ignored their insults. The bouncer was about to stop him but Jace simply inclined his head, the angle making his rune more visible, and walked straight past the stiff bouncer.  
The music thrummed through his whole body as he made his way around the dancing crowd, receiving both flirty words and suspicious glances. It took him a while to locate his soulmate and soon he saw him sitting on the VIP loge, next to the guy he had walked in with and two more - another guy and a woman.  
He recognized the first man, the one who had accompanied his soulmate - Raphael, the leader of the vampire coven in the city. The other man was Magnus Bane - the High Warlock. The woman was Maia - the Alpha of the werewolf pack. It was a know fact that the leaders were close friends, which helped with the peace between the three groups.  
His soulmate didn't seem to be in any danger, he looked to be quite friendly with all tree leaders, so Jace could only conclude Simon was in some leader position himself. He had wanted to approach the brunette tonight but it would be strange to walk up to him with his current company.  
Talking about them Jace noticed Magnus' eyes locking on to someone on the other side of the club - his gaze was so full of adoration and love. Following the gaze left Jace quite shocked.  
He had noticed his parabatai had started wearing a different fingerless glove around five months ago - a longer one, which covered his soul compass. He hadn't asked why, it wasn't his place, and if Alec wanted to tell him he would do so when he was ready. Now, seeing the love filled gaze his brother was returning, Jace knew why he hadn't said anything. Their parents wouldn't take this calmly.   
That made Jace think about his own situation and he didn't manage to stifle his chuckle. Nope, they wouldn't take it calmly at all.  
He wouldn't be able to talk to Simon now anyway. Still he was kind of happy knowing his brother was so in love. Jace headed towards his siblings. As he kept seeing the looks his brother and the High Warlock were exchanging the blond couldn't help but want to tease them a little and let his inner child run wild.   
Making his way to his brother's back he saw Izzy had noticed him and send a wink and playful smile her way. She rolled her eyes but the smile on her face told him she also was happy about their brother.  
Throwing his hands around his brother's suddenly tense shoulders Jace leaned closer, moving his mouth to Alec's ear and said huskily:  
"Hey there, lover boy." Feeling Alec's startled jump made Jace release him and the blond joined Izzy's laugh.  
"Jace!" Alec said turning around with a blush. Jace and Izzy just smiled brightly at their brother, making it obvious to him they had figured it out and were happy for him.  
"Your boyfriend is jealous." Jace sang with a teasing smirk and a pointed glance towards the VIP loge.  
Alec blushed some more accompanied with more laughing.  
"You want us to go and greet them?" Izzy asked.  
"Not now, we're on the job." Alec turned professional again.  
"But I wanted to meet the man who made my brother so happy." Izzy pouted, knowing she would get at least something out of their brother. And there it was, the sound of Alec's objections crushing to the ground.  
"Tomorrow. We're not hunting tomorrow, so we can come back. I know for a fact they will all be here. Happy?"  
"Very." both siblings said.  
"Let's go then." Alec sent a smile Magnus's way and started making his way towards the exit, Izzy following close behind him.  
Jace turned towards the three leaders and his soulmate. They were all looking at him, probably having felt Magnus death glares send his way. Wanting to tease further Jace put on an arrogant smirk towards the warlock and saw him bristling even further. The blond moved his gaze to his soulmate and saw curiosity in those dark orbs. Letting the arrogant smirk fall from his face Jace smiled genuinely and winked, then turned around and followed his brother and sister.

…...........................................

It was later that night, or maybe early in the morning, when the three siblings went back to the Institute. Normally they would all go to their rooms and fall asleep the moment they lie down.  
Tonight, however, they had learned something incredible, so once they heard Alec's door shut Izzy and Jace went to the kitchen and stacked food in their hands. Wherever they made midnight parties like this they always went to Alec's room. Jace was a neat freak and his sister was the polar opposite, so Alec's room it was.  
Once they finished all the food, made Alec spill all the details, and Alec had tried to get them to go to bed and leave his room for the forth time, Jace decided it was time for his siblings to know the truth.  
"Hey, Alec? That guy, next to the vampire leader, who was he?"  
"You mean Simon? He's a vampire. He helps Raphael lead the coven. Why?"  
Jace didn't answer, he simply pulled his sleeve up and showed his sibling the compass with the vampire's name in the middle.  
"It was two weeks ago..." and he told them everything.  
"Absurd." was all Izzy managed to say, Alec nodding in agreement.  
"So... you will talk with him tomorrow?" Alec asked.  
"I think it's time. I planned to do it today but I saw you guys and then the soulmate thing..."  
"Sorry..." Jace was quick to hit his brother.  
"Why are you apologizing, idiot. Besides I made eye contact with him today. There's a chance my name appeared on his arm." Jace was hoping it had worked. It would make things easier if Simon knew he had met his soulmate and was expecting to meet him again.

 

...............................................................

Simon was nervous and he was irritating Magnus. Raphael was being irritated by him for the last couple of hours and Maia was highly amused.  
Simon couldn't help himself.  
Last night he and Raphael had gotten home at the coven. Simon had went for a shower and had the surprise of his life – he had met his soulmate. Thinking back of the previous night Simon hadn't met anyone new, at least not with the name Jonathan Herondale. The only male he had noticed but didn't know the name of was that blonde who had draped himself over Alec, Magnus' boyfriend. He had made a show of flirting with Alec, and while it was obvious he had teased Magnus, the warlock didn't know and had been quite jealous.  
Simon hoped the blond would be in the club again. The four of them were siting at their usual place – the VIP loge. Of course Simon had no patience and told everyone about the name.  
Simon noticed Magnus perk up and followed his gaze – three figures were making their way towards them through the dancing bodies. Unlike the previous night they weren't clad in all black, well except Alec, although he did wear a dark gray shirt under his leather jacket, but still. The girl was wearing a dark red dress showing her perfect curves, black stilettos and red lipstick, her hair cascading down her back. The blond man was wearing blue skinny jeans and a simple white T-shirt, but he easily put half the club to shame.  
Magnus was surprised Alec was even coming his way, they had agreed to hide for a while because of Alec's parents, so Magnus was even more shocked when Alec actually sat next to him and pulled him into a heated kiss. Once they separated everyone, who had been looking at them make-out, turned towards the two others new-comers. Magnus placed a possessive hand around his Alec's waist and glared at Jace, who only smirked back.  
“Alec? You mind introducing us before your boyfriend kills Jace with his glare.” the woman said with amusement.  
Alec blushed at the boyfriend comment, Magnus tightened his hand around his waist, and Simon looked down in dejection – the blond's name was Jace, not Jonathan? Then who was his soulmate?  
“Shut up Izzy. Everyone this is my sister Isabel and my brother Jace. And these are Maia, Raphael, Magnus and Simon.” Alec pointed everyone out.  
“Brother?” Magnus murmured. Jace laughed.  
“Sorry about last night. I was teasing Alec, and you got in the cross-fire, kind off.” Magnus simply nodded in acceptance, then turned towards Izzy, and after a compliment towards her make up the two were off in their own world. Alec made sure to pull Maia and Raphael into a conversation about some demonic problem, giving Jace a pointed look.  
Taking his chance Jace sat down next to Simon and started pulling up his sleeve.  
“You know,” he said to a startled Simon who looked at the blond's arm at the pointedly pronounced movement “actually, my birth name is Jonathan Herondale.”  
Seeing his name written in someone else's compass was incredible. Quickly rolling his own sleeve up Simon showed his own arm.  
“I was about to go into deep depression when Alec said your name was Jace.” was the first thing Simon said to his soulmate. It was also the cause of the first laugh he heard from the blond.  
Jace leaned towards Simon's ear and said loudly, so he could be heard over the music:  
“Want to go to some quite place where we can talk? There is this dinner I frequent...”  
Simon nodded with enthusiasm. The two of them stood up, Alec and Izzy giving Jace proud smiles, while Maia, Raphael and Magnus looked in question at the leaving future couple.  
“What was that about?” Magnus asked his boyfriend. Izzy was the one who answered.  
“They found their special someone...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy this? I know I did...

**Author's Note:**

> So? How was it? Did you like it?


End file.
